monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glendrocrus
The Glendrocrus is a Leviathan inhabiting the Frozen Jungle. Description The Glendrocrus has dark green and white colored hide, the body is covered in a highly reflective type of ice, this includes ice horns, claws, spikes and fangs that add extra armor, it has deep black eyes and a white underbelly, it also sports a long, fin-like tail and a long neck. Its main ability is producing reflective ice crystals around the body, also being able to shoot balls of ice towards targets, also exhibiting water element abilities. Attacks It shares attacks with other Leviathans in the series such as Ivory Lagiacrus. 360° Spinning Bite: Glendrocrus will look to its left and it will spin in place while biting in similar fashion to Baruragaru. Neck Slaps: Glendrocrus will walk forward like Baruragaru and slap its neck forward three times as it walks forward. Ice Summon: Its dorsal spikes will begin to glow and cold air will begin to swirl around in ten random spots of the area and after a few seconds, large spikes of ice will pop up from where the swirling cold air spots were at. Spinning Blizzard: Glendrocrus will jump into the nearby water and quickly jump out of the water before spinning in a complete circle around one of the hunters. As it spins, its spikes will glow and cold air will surround the trapped hunter, freezing in them into a Snowman. Barrel Roll: It will charge forward at hunters and quickly perform a Royal Ludroth style Barrel Roll. After performing the attack, it will shake any ice or snow of its spikes, causing Snowman to any hunters that are to close. Left to Right!: Like Baruragaru, it will look to its left and right before spitting a burst of water from its mouth, sliding it to the right while also knocking away hunters. Sinking Feeling: Glendrocrus will jump into the water and the glacier/floating ice the hunters are standing on will begin to sink into the water before Glendrocrus bursts from under the ice and sends hunters into the air, on to other glaciers. Ice Thorns: Its mouth will begin to overflow with cold air before Glendrocrus spits an icy ball at hunters that will surround it. Glendrocrus will than slide around the thorns in a complete circle, sending the thorns at hunters that are far away. This attack causes Iceblight. Whirlpool: It will swim in the water and spin with great speed. As it swims around, it will begin to form a whirlpool that sucks up any nearby hunters that are in the water/on an ice block. When hunters/the ice blocks are ice blocks are close enough, it will spit a beam of water at hunters to deal high damage to hunters. The beam causes Iceblight. Upwards Water Beam: Glendrocrus will stand upright on its hind legs before breathing a beam of ice cold water at hunters. Notes * Much like the Frozen Jungle, there is a lot of mystery behind this monster, if it existed before the jungle froze, or if it came from elsewhere following what caused the sudden freezing. * The dark green hide suggest it may have been a muddy-water predator. * It has been confirmed that the ice produced by this monster melts at regular temperature and thus is not the reason for the jungle to have frozen. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan